


Buttons in Standby Mode

by Abs96



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: M/M, before dakar but not immediately so bc stripping out of a normalsuit and a trenchcoat would be a lot, even for them, i'd say cheating but honestly beltorchika knows she's a beard, nobody in zeta can communicate directly smh, sword motif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abs96/pseuds/Abs96
Summary: seven years is a long time to be alone
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Amuro needed some repairs. 

“The control board? I’m no mechanic. You’re better off asking Astion—” 

“No, I mean, the joystick over here,” Amuro flourished from his pilot chair, voice adequately thirsty, he hoped. 

“Ah” those shades flashed. “These newer models need more upkeep, do they?” stepping inside over the cords of wiring, Char parried, falling into their game as swiftly as a sword into flesh. “Manual recalibration, I take it?”

“In tandem, preferably. Can’t have the ah, steering misaligned.” 

“Of course.” 

The door had slid shut by now, sealing out all sound but their breaths and the shuffling clink of Amuro’s belt-now loose. Those boxers too, ever the bachelor. Char remained kneeling only to kiss the brunette’s bulge, before straddling Amuro entirely, digging down into the rigid plastic of the seat and the soft man underneath. Soon, he would strip down too. But first he wanted his rival to ache.


	2. Chapter 2

The omni-screen view was off, showing abstract idle graphics instead of the surrounding hangar. It would make do as candlelight. Behind the metric tons of military shielding remained the two men. True to promise, they gripped the other’s ‘joystick’ firmly, focused on the dual movements like an arm wrestling match with high stakes. Competition suits them. 

Their bodies fluttered almost as much as their pulses rose, ever sharply. Their hands, curled around the most sensitive of nerves, formed a bizarre handshake. Char tilted in further, his scar leaning into Amuro’s curls, who reciprocated with a _proper_ kiss, thank you. A quick smooch on the lips, lest their gasps become too great. 

Amuro caught an image of himself as some perverse mall santa; two men on a chair, coaxing out each others’ desires. Red gloves thrown aside. Char’s a newtype too, he knew. Does he think of me like this?

Both clearly felt phenomenal, lengths rubbing against each other at full attention now. Each seeking more friction within their wet grasps. After years of their bond being stretched across space, having their bodies pressed skin to skin was overwhelmingly carnal. 

Amuro whimpered, nearing capacity. Reaching orgasm would bring relief, if also a finale. How much time would they have left together? Somewhere an unseen light blinked repeatedly, prompting: ignition when ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for kudos, i guess this is a three parter lol


	3. Chapter 3

“I wanna take you further,” Amuro breathed, tempted to make a mess of this cockpit, as if spilling their seed across its walls could delay tomorrow’s launch. 

“What, Dakar’s too short of a trip?” Char teased, punctuating his words by thumbing his nail against groin. “Even like this, you talk like closeness is an impossibility.” Amuro, sensitive as ever, ricocheted every movement between the two. Char slipped off his sunglasses, better late than never, one-handedly. Had it not been sliding down his sweaty face, the sweet bastard would’ve almost looked cool. 

“You know exactly what I mean. Let me feel you. Inside and out.” 

Amuro wasn’t a total stranger to topping, he didn’t want the task of intimacy to fall entirely to Torchika’s forwardness. But this, _this_ was something different altogether. Despite the heart-pounding familiarity, he had never bared his body with another man. He was now realizing the great size of his yearning retrospectively, with the unknown in his grasp. 

Char never turned down a challenge. After giving a particularly tight squeeze, he moved obligingly, revealing his thighs as he peeled that barely-regulation uniform further down. The color matched Amuro’s face. With a quick turn, their lower bodies paralleled, as much as possible given their respective heights. In the dim ambiance, those dumb locks of Char’s glowed gold. The blond’s back was surprisingly sinuous and tense, like a suspension bridge strummed at capacity. Maybe walking around with clenched fists for years is how to get toned arms. 

Char parted himself, a ripe fruit. 

Amuro had never seen such overwhelming vulnerability from this angle. Trailing his admiring fingers lower and lower, he aligned his tip and Char’s pale entrance with the gentle precision of a marksman, breath held to be steady. No hesitating now. A half-thrust or two and he was entirely taken in, surrounded by his enemy-turned-fixation. They clung to each other in desperate joy, even their wordless voices intertwined in metallic echoes. 

They both needed a minute to process it. Char flicked away a faint glimmer, shivering with sincerity. “You’ve never stabbed me with such care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amuro is gay he just hopes bel can cure his touch-starvation. ty for coming to my ted talk have a good day.


End file.
